


Who Am I

by heyyoungblood



Series: Who Am I [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoungblood/pseuds/heyyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finally comes home to Steve one night. He joins shield and might become an avengers. Bucky/OC relationship in later chapters. <br/>(This story is also in fanfiction.net) (Also im not that good at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I

Steve was sitting in his living room watching tv, not really paying attention to what was on, He heard a noise outside his door then a loud knock. He stood up and opened the door. He was shocked at who was standing outside his door.   
  
"Bucky?" He asked shocked.   
  
He looked like he had been through hell. He was filthy, his hair was a little longer than the last time he had seen him. He wore old tattered up clothes he had a blank face. He looed mad.  
  
Bucky grumbled "You.." He paused and clenched his fist. "You said I know you."   
  
  
Steve took a deep breath and then hesitated before he spoke "yeah, we have known each other since we were kids. We grew up together, we fought side by side in war. We're friends."   
  
Bucky clenched and unclenched his fits, the sound of metal plates shifting around on his arm. He growled in frustration "I know that. I need to know more. want to know more. I remember you Steve, I just down remember me, I want to know who I am. Who James Barnes is." he said and looked at the ground. "I cant do it by my self Steve."   
  
Steve gave his friend a small smile "I will help you Buck."   
  
Bucky just nodded and walked into the apartment. Steve shut the door. Bucky followed him into the living room. He sat down on the black leather couch and closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh of frustration. "I keep getting these memories, there like parts from my life in the past, from I guess when me and you was a kid. I remember a little bit of my family. I remember is in the war and then me falling from a train and you were there hollering my name." He stopped talking and looked at Steve "Was that when I died" He asked.   
  
Steve sighed. "yes, We tried to look for you but. We couldn't find you, I think Hydra found you before us." Steve spoke with a little sadness in his tone.  
  
Bucky made a face and nodded. Steve put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked at him.  "Don't worry buck, i'll help you remember."   
  
Bucky made a upset look. He looked Steve in the eyes "But that's the thing. I don't know if ill remember and if I did, people will never look at me as Bucky Barnes, They will always see me as the assassin, the winter soldier, the guy who tried to kill Captain America..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but the next chapter will be longer. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading leave a comment and let me know what you think of it. :)  
> Find me on Tumblr. My username is i-am-bucky--barnes


End file.
